Elsword Couples: Oneshots
by SoulHorse
Summary: All Elsword Couples in oneshots! Please review so I can put your favorite couple in this story!
1. ElsAi

**Hello demigods and Elsword players! I bet you none of the PJO fans are reading this, cause this one is strictly an Elsword fanfic only! My first Elsword fanfic, don't flame please! This is going to be a 100 one shot couple story. Please review for your favorite couple! Although, since I ship ElsAi, I might not do well on other Elsword and Aisha ships. All flames go to Elsword, Aisha, and Elesis! I'll put down some lazy disclaimer and then the one shot stories will start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Elsword characters: Ha! Suck it!**

**Me: Meanies! You will die in this combat! *raises daggers.**

**Elsword: No way! Everyone, attack! Triple Geyser!**

**Aisha: Gust Storm! *waves staff**

**Rena: Phoenix Strike! *releases arrow that turns into phoenix.**

**Raven: Maximum Cannon! *attacks with Nasod arm.**

**Eve: Black Hole. *yawns and looks bored.**

**Chung: Detonation! *shoots cannonballs with cannon**

**Ara: Shadow weave! *runs forward to attack**

**Elesis: Mega Burster! **

**Add: Mind Break! *points at me and his Dynamos start to attack**

**Lu and Ciel: Flame of the Devil!**

**Me: Shoot. *runs screaming.**

**Everyone: HAHA!**

**Me: I'll get you back someday!**

**Everyone: Attack!**

**Me: *runs away**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer, 17**

**Aisha: Elemental Master, 16**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Veteran Commander, 27**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph, 16**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper, 17**

**Ara: Asura, 17**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart, 19**

**Add: Lunatic Psyker, 19**

**Lu and Ciel: Power Awaken, Ciel: 24, Lu:17**

**First couple: ElsAi! My all time favorite!**

Elesis's POV

I watch my little brother Elsword run away from the angered Elemental Master. He had probably pissed her off…again. I sighed. Just a typical day in the Elgang. Ever since we had found the El, things have been peaceful and normal. Sadly. I was bored out of my mind. My name is Elesis Sieghart. My brother is Elsword, as previously mentioned. I sat on the couch in our mansion in Hamel. Hamel was a beautiful place, all white and blue. Chung's family had let us stay in the palace. Then, we got enough money to buy a place of our own. Ever since the El was safely returned, everything was quiet and peaceful. Then, Ara came popping out of nowhere.

She sang, "Oh Elesis!" I grinned, knowing the tone of her voice meant that it was time to play a little game. Match-making. Rena poked her head out from her room.

Rena chimed in, "Time to get a couple together!" Oh heck yeah. My day has gone from right side up, to upside down. Time to get chaotic.

We headed to Ara's room to formulate a plan. Ara pulled out a leather notebook that was padlocked. She pulled out a a small spear shaped key and unlocked the notebook. She flipped to a page where it said in bold writing: **Couples I Plan To Get Together**. The page had crossed off couples, like Lowe+Ariel, Allegro+Luriel, and so on.

The 17 year old Asura asked, "So, who should we set up? Lento and Luichel? Richian and Stella? Lenphad and Camilla?"

Rena said, "Totally Richian and Stella! Both in Bethma, and plus, Stella needs to loosen up! Right Elesis?"

I'm suddenly struck with the most brilliant idea ever. I grin mischievously.

Ara said, "Oh Elesis, I know that look. Spill."

I say, "Why don't we make a little love in the gang? Say, a certain redhead brother of mine and a purple haired Elemental Master?"

The reply was an ear deafening, KYA! Rena and Ara squealed. I've never seen them so girlish before.

Ara says, "Elesis, you are a genius!"

Rena interjects, "But Aisha thinks Elsword is a baka and Elsword thinks she's stuck up know-it-all."

I reply, "True, true. But if we get Raven, Chung, Eve, and the gang together, we could pull off this heist, and create the cutest couple!"

The two look at each other and say, "Let's do this."

Rena planned it to the last detail. It took two days to pull together out master plan. I would get Chung and Raven to join, Rena would get Eve, and Ara would get Add, Lu, and Ciel. Two days later, everyone except for Aisha and Elsword were in our meeting in Ara's room. It was locked and hopefully made sound proof. From down the halls, we heard Elsword and Aisha screaming at each other. This would hopefully all come to an end. Ara filled everyone in.

After she finished, Chung asked, "So, we are going to get Elsword and Aisha to be a couple?" Rena nodded as I said, "That's about right."

Everyone looked at each other and said, "What's the plan?"

Chung's POV

After Ara, Elesis, and Rena explained the plan, we all agreed to pitch in. After all, we were all seriously annoyed by Elsword and Aisha's constant arguing. The next day, Raven, Ciel, Add, and I asked Elsword to come training with us.

He obviously agreed, saying, "I seriously need to get away from Aisha. She's driving me nuts!" I saw a hint of pink on Elsword's cheeks. I looked at Raven, Ciel, and Add, who smirked at me. They obviously saw it too. Ara had said if Elsword talked about Aisha annoying him, he would have a tint of blush on him. She was right. So, after training, Raven popped the question.

He asked Elsword, "What girl do you like, huh Elsword?"

Elsword turned as red as his hair.

He stuttered, "Umm…no one?" Got him cornered. He stuttered and said a question instead of statement. Add tuned in to the conversation, 'interested', as Ciel listened too.

I grinned at him and said, "Liar." I punched him.

Elsword said, "I'll tell if you confess." We all widened our eyes.

I said, "Um…" We weren't expecting that question.

Elsword smiled victoriously. "So", he prompted, "Who do ya like, Raven?" Raven said, "Promise you all won't tell?" We all promised.

Raven glared at Elsword, and said, "You better say who your crush is." Elsword gulped and nodded.

Raven took a deep breath and said, "Rena."

Add and Elsword's jaw dropped all the way to the ground. Ciel gave him a, _What the heck?! _look.

I spluttered, "Re-re-RENA?! The girl who likes to shut people up by screaming at them?" Raven nodded, obviously ashamed.

Add cackled in his weird abnormal way and said, "Rena is an elf! She's, like, hundreds of years older!"

Elsword made an obnoxious comment, "So, are ya gonna marry her and have little green haired girls?" Raven punched him. Elsword glanced at me.

He said, "Go on Chung. Don't be afraid to talk!"

I widened my eyes. "What?"

Ciel rolled his eyes and said, "Baka! He wants you to confess your love!" I sighed, knowing this question come sooner or later.

I replied nonchalantly, "I like two girls. Eve and Ara."

Add's jaw dropped all the way to the ground again.

Elsword screamed, "DOUBLE CRUSH! CHUNG HAS A CRUSH ON-" I punched his stomach and he doubled over in pain.

Raven hissed, "Shut up you baka!" Add was now glaring at me like his life depended on it. Ciel was staring at me opened mouth. Raven shrugged. Elsword was sobbing, while holding his stomach.

Elsword sobbed, "You-_sob-_hit-_sob-_too_-sob_-hard!" I snapped back, "That's what you get, you baka." He cried hard. Then, he stopped and stood up straight.

Elsword smirked at Add and asked, "So, who do you like, Add?" Add took one last glare at me, and then said, "Ara."

I screeched, "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! YOU LIKE- mmph! Raven had punched me. I hissed. Raven muttered, "You like Little Miss Sunshine?" Add was barely paying attention. Add shrugged, and went back to his tinkering.

I nod to Ciel, and asked, "So, who do you like? Lu? Elesis?"

Ciel shrugged. He said, "None. Elesis and I are just friends and I'm friends with Lu, also being her bodyguard, cook, butler, housekeeper, blah, blah, blah. Plus, I owe my life to Lu, 'cause she saved me." Add rejoins the conversation and grins evilly.

He smirks at Elsword and asks, "Your turn Eldork. Who's your crush?"

Elsword groans and says, "First off, don't call me Eldork. Only Aisha calls me-"

I smirk at my now bright red friend.

"So only Aisha calls you that, huh? Someone's got a crush! Someone likes AISHA!"

Elsword hits me with the hilt of his sword. He growls, "Shut up! I admit, I like Aisha, okay?"

We laugh maniacally.

Elsword mutters, "Oh shoot."

Ara's POV

Lu, Elesis, Eve, Rena, and I decided to take Aisha out for shopping. We were heading for the Hamel Mall.

I squealed. "Rena! Look at this outfit! It's perfect for you!" I held up a forest green dress that was down to her knees. It was green with a brown belt on the waist and had a light zigzag design and spaghetti straps. Rena grinned. She grabbed it and ran to try it on. Lu yawned as she examined her nails. The seventeen year old looked bored as we browsed through racks of clothes. I held up a beige knee length dress. It was fairly simple, perfect for the girl I had in mind.

"Eve", I called.

Eve came over and said in her usual monotone voice, "I'll try it on." Eve headed for the dressing room.

"Oh, Ara!" I turned toward the voice. It was Rena. She looked splendid in her green dress. It definitely went with her eyes. I smirked as I thought of a certain boy with black hair and a Nasod arm at home. He would certainly love to see her in the dress. Aisha, Lu, Elesis, and I complemented her on the dress. She agreed to buy it. Eve came out moments later, in her beige dress. She didn't say a word, just took it off after modeling for us, walked to the register, and paid for it. Elesis called out, "Hey Ara, like my dress? She was in a burning red and gold casual summer outfit. "Of course", I called out. I pulled out a small black dress which had an obsidian gem on its gold belt. I told Lu to put it on. Then, I found it. It was a strapless lilac colored dress with a short front skirt and long flowing back. It had a shimmery design on the top. Perfect for Plan ElsAi.

In the end, we bought one dress for everyone. Rena went with the zigzag green dress, Eve and her beige one, Elesis's red and gold casual outfit, Lu's loved black dress and golden belt, me with a gold lace dress, and Aisha's elegant, yet casual, lilac dress. We grabbed lunch at Hamel Cafe in the mall and we sat and talked. That's when I popped the question.

"So, Aisha, got a crush on someone?"

We all smiled deviously at the purple haired girl. The Elemental Master burned a fiery shade of red. As red as Elsword's hair. This was going perfectly.

Lu asked, "Perhaps a red head?"

Rena added, "And the guy who annoys you?" Elesis chimed, "The dude you hate?"

Eve said monotonously, "The red head at home you hate?"

I smirked at the bright tomato red mage. It was going too well.

I said, "Or possibly the red-eyed, red-haired boy who is Elesis's brother?"

Aisha muttered, "Who? Elbaka?"

Two random girls whipped around. What in the Lady El?

Random girl 1 said, "OMG! That Elsword is hot!"

Random girl 2 squealed, "KYA! He is the coolest!"

Random girl 1, whom I've decided to call Sara said, "He is, like, the hottest guy in the Elgang!" Random girl 2, or Mei, responded, "IKR!"

I noticed Aisha was purple with rage.

I interfered, saying to 'Sara' and 'Mei', "Uh, first off, we didn't ask for your comments. Second, he's taken by Aisha Glenstid."

The pair looked shocked. 'Sara' looked surprised. 'Mei' looked like she was gonna cry.

'Mei' muttered, "Sorry. Let's go, Sara."

Sara looked at Aisha and sadly said, "Sorry Aisha. Come on Mei." As soon as Sara and Mei left, I burst out laughing.

Elesis asked, "Um, Ara? What's up?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and replied while I giggled, "Sorry. In my mind, I was nicknaming them Sara and Mei. I didn't think I'd be right!" Everyone laughs. Then, Aisha hits me.

I yelped, "What the heck was that for?!"

She growled, "For telling Sara and Mei that Elsword's my boyfriend."

I saw a hint of pink on her cheeks. Was the super powerful, ultra minded Aisha Glenstid…blushing? It was too good to be true. Aisha sighed.

She said, "I'll tell if you guys confess."

I shrugged and said casually, "What's there to lose?"

It was better to play Aisha's game than try to argue. She would then know we were gonna set her and Elsword up. Aisha was too smart. Elesis said casually, "Let's do this."

At her words, everyone did their signature 'thing'. Elesis set her hand on fire(I still wasn't used to her doing that), Rena stabbed the table with her sword, Lu flicked her tail, sending it on blue fire**(I made these up, just to let you know), **Eve rolled her eyes, Aisha neatly flipped her staff in the air and catching it, and I flipped my hair. We were now ready for girl-time confessions.

I called out, "First up, Rena!" Rena groaned. Her sword dug deeper into the table.

Aisha said casually, "Confess, Night Watcher."

Rena sighed.

She said, "Raven."

Eve rolled her eyes(again), Aisha gasped dropping her staff. It clattered to the ground. Lu dropped a random book she was reading. Elesis's jaw dropped. I widened my eyes.

Aisha questioned, "So, you have a crush on my brother-like figure?"

Rena was pink. She nodded a yes.

Eve shrugged and said, "Ok! Next!"

Everyone turned to stare at her.

Eve said nonchalantly, "So? Continue on. I'm interested." Lu propped her head up on the table with her elbows.

Lu whined, "Come on! Continue! You don't get my attention that easily! Or Eve's, for that matter."

Rena said, "Ok. I get to pick! Go on, Eve." Everyone's eyes turned to the silver haired girl.

Lu sniggered, "Go on Eve!"

Eve returned to her random book. Her eyes never left the page as she said, "Chung."

Everyone stared at her. Eve looked up.

She said, "What? I'm answering your question, aren't I?

Aisha reassured her, "No no. We're just um…well…shocked."

Eve said, "Ok. It's your turn Lu."

Lu looked shocked at Eve's choice, but shrugged it off.

She said, "Well, I like Ciel. Not sure as a friend or crush, but he's nice to me.

I hear Elesis mutter, "Dang it!"

Lu grinned and looked at me expectantly. So did everyone else.

I say, "Add."

Eve dropped her book, Lu flicked her tail nervously, Aisha looked baffled, and Elesis was staring at me in pure shock.

"What?"

Eve said in a steely tone, "You like the guy whose been trying to steal my Nasod codes ever since he met me? Seriously?"

I sighed. "Yes."

We went on. I had picked Elesis and she said she liked my brother, Aren and Ciel. I was surprised. Then was the grand finale to end the confession. Aisha's crush.

Elesis said slyly, "Your turn, Miss Magic Mage, who is soon to be my-" Elesis stopped.

Aisha said, "Elsword."

Our task was triumphant! We grinned deviously at Aisha.

Aisha muttered, "S***."

The next day, everyone except Elsword and Aisha was gathered in my room. We exchanged answers. now, we knew it was going well. Elesis and Rena knew that Aisha and Elsword had a curiosity thing. We knew for sure that they would go snooping into each other's business. That day, we had decided to act now. The girls and I told Aisha that Elsword had a date with some girl at the amusement park. As we predicted, she was mad. Aisha had slid into her Elemental Master outfit and took off.

At the same time, the boys had told Elsword Aisha had a date with a boy at the amusement park. He was freaking furious. He had unknowingly put on his Rune Slayer clothes and had ran off.

After the couple had taken off, we followed them to the park, hoping to spy.

Aisha's POV

I looked for Elsword and his date. No one. Were they inside already? Was he picking her up? Then, I saw Elsword come over. He blinked.

"Aisha?"

"Elsword?"

We both blurted out, "Don't you have a date to attend to?"

I looked at him. He was in his Rune Slayer outfit. He looked cool in that. I liked it. Wait, what? Elsword said, "You first, milady."

I told him how the girls told me that he had a date with a girl here. He looked shocked.

Elsword said, "I got the same message. The guys told me that you had a date here."

I looked into his gorgeous fiery red eyes. We burst laughing at the same time.

We said simultaneously, "We were set up!"

We laughed. Then, Elsword grabbed my waist and pulled me in close. Closer. Very close. Our faces were like, a centimeter apart. I thought to myself, _He's a Cherry Head._

Elsword's POV

Ok, what the heck was I doing? I first grabbed Aisha and pulled her in. I stared into her amethyst eyes. I leaned down and kissed her. This was_ awesome. _Aisha liked me and I liked her too. She pulled away and smirked.

"Cherry." Aisha flicked me.

"Grape." I kissed her again. I twisted my hand in hers. We walked off, hand in hand, to the amusement park.

Elesis's POV

After we witnessed their kiss, the group of us headed home, chatting about our accomplishments. Everything seemed okay. Weirdly enough, Chung and Add were fighting over Ara's attentions and Ara was telling Chung to go talk to Eve, since she seemed lonely. I was chatting with Lu and Ciel, Raven with Rena. Chung had stopped bothering Ara and was talking with Eve, who was lightly blushing, and Add was happily strolling with Ara. I would love to tell you how they got together, but that's another story.

My POV

Hours later, Elsword and Aisha arrived home, hand in hand. They walked into an upside down house. Eve was reading on an armchair in all the commotion. Rena was screaming at Add, who was trying to sneak up on Eve to get her codes. Chung was flirting with Ara, who didn't seem to care and was more focused on Add. Elesis was screaming at Ciel;they had apparently gotten into a fight in between which was better: a sword or claymore. Lu was setting the room on fire and Raven was in a magical bond that was stopping him from stopping Lu. Then, everyone stopped and looked at Elsword and Aisha.

Elesis grinned and said, "I take it the date went well?"

The couple screamed, "YOU SENT US UP!"

Lu snapped her fingers and the room stopped flaming and the bonds released Raven.

She said, "That we did."

Elsword whined, "I could've asked her out myself!"

Aisha poked him and grumbled, "You were probably too chicken to do it."

Elsword complained, "Am not! I was waiting for the perfect moment!"

Elesis laughed, along with everyone else.

"Little bro, we all know you were too chicken to ask Aisha out. Afraid of rejection?"

Chung chimed in, "Of course he was! That is so true Elesis!"

Everyone turned to the couple, who was now kissing passionately.

Ara whispered, "Their couple name is now ElsAi. Now lets leave them in their 'moment'.

Everyone left quietly. Elsword and Aisha laughed.

"Wow, everyone cleared quickly", Aisha laughed.

Elsword smirked. He said, "Of course. Gotta leave their new couple to kiss right?"

Aisha responded with a punch to his stomach. Then, the two walked off, hands intertwined, to their rooms, just realizing their dream of their crush came true.

**Done! Awesome, huh? I seriously ship ElsAi! Perfect couple! Please RRFF! Read, review, favorite, and follow! Also, don't forget to ask for your next couple! Yours in magic and stuff, SoulHorse.**


	2. Adra

**Hi Elsword gamers! Everyone has voted and majority have said…*drumroll… Add and Ara! Add and Ara is today's new couple! So anyway, thanks for reviewing everyone! Can we try for 15 reviews everyone? I love the game Elsword and I'm actually playing it now while I type. Awesome game! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:Ugh! Don't wanna say it!**

**Aisha: Do it. Now.**

**Rena: Ooh! KILL EM!**

**Me: Really? Just…really?**

**Elsword: Why the heck did you make me date Grape?**

**Me: Cause I can. Now, Cherry, can you and Grape run along and make out or something?**

**All girls: *nosebleeds**

**ElsAi: *blushes and runs away.**

**Chung: Do it.**

**Me: Oh. My. Gosh. Not again!**

**Chung: Admit it!**

**Me: Never!**

**Me: Why don't you go hang around Eve? She looks lonely, plus she's blushing at the sight of Add.**

**Eve: *blushing at the sight of Chung**

**Chung: I'll go hang around Eve after you do the disclaimer.**

**Eve: *begs silently with eyes**

**Me: Fine. Only cause Eve is doing puppy eyes. I don't own Elsword.**

**Chung: Finally! *goes over and hangs out with Eve**

**Eve: *blushes**

**Me: Looks like I'm writing about this couple next chapter.**

**Cheve: What? No! Change our names back to normal!**

**Me: Nope!**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer, 17**

**Aisha: Elemental Master, 16**

**Rena: Night Watcher **

**Raven: Veteran Commander, 27**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph, 16**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper, 17**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam, 17**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart, 19**

**Add: Lunatic Psyker, 19**

**Lu/Ciel: Power Awaken, Ciel:24, Lu:17**

**Aren: 20**

**Same ages from last chapter**

**Cheve argument continued after AddxAra…maybe…probably**

Lu's POV

I sat in my room, playing on my Demon Industries laptop. I was so bored. It was after we had put together the awesome couple, ElsAi. Or Elsword and Aisha. Their arguments seemed less frequent nowadays, since they were a couple. I decided to head into the living room on the first floor. I teleported myself into a chaotic mess. It looked like Rena was out shopping with Ara again. Elsword and Aisha were having a duel with their magic, fire versus the elements. Eve was trying to murder Add, who was cackling. I bet he was trying to steal the codes again. Jerk. Elesis was nowhere to be found. Looks like she was out with the Sakra Devanam and the Night Watcher again. Raven and Chung were sitting on a couch, watching the couple fight.

They were chanting, "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

Ciel was gone. Probably off to the arena to train again. I shrugged. I wasn't gonna stop the fun. After all, I love chaos. Probably my inner demon. First, I got Add away from Eve.

I yelled, "HEY ADD! ARA IS DOWN IN THE POOL IN A BIKINI!"

Add turned around, and ran down toward the pool. Eve nodded a thanks to me and then glared at the chaos. I watched as she stopped the fight, slammed Elsword's and Aisha's head together, and slapped the boys. I laughed. Then, everyone looked around the room. The fight and Eve's and Add's argument had caused the whole room to be a complete mess. The pillows and couches had rips, burn marks, puddles, and who knows what else. The pillows were on the floor and the room looked like it went through a volcano, tornado, tsunami, and lightning storm. Rena was not gonna like this. As if on cue, the door swung open to reveal the Night Watcher, Blazing Heart, and the Sakra Devanam. They looked at the place and did not look happy. Oh shoot.

Rena growled, "What. The. Heck. Happened. Here. Talk now, or you're dead.

The elf emitted a deadly aura. She had gathered everyone in the room and demanded why the house looked really chaotic.

Rena asked me, "What happened Lu?"

I said casually, "Oh, the usual. Elsword and Aisha had a magic fight in the living room, with Raven and Chung chanting them on, Add trying to steal Miss Nasod Princess's codes, Ciel here, training at the arena, and Eve trying to murder Add. As I said, the usual."

My teammates glared at me. Rena sighed.

She turned to the Sakra Devanam and the Blazing Heart, saying, "Nothing unusual."

Ara and Elesis nodded. We all disbanded, going to our own activities. Elesis went to her room, Rena following. Elsword and Aisha went to Elsword's room, probably to make out or something. Eve sat down and read a book, while Raven, Ciel, and Chung went training. I noticed Ara take Add to the upstairs living room. Oh, forgot to mention, our mansion has five floors. As for me, I went spying. From Elsword's room, I heard kissing noises. Eve's book flipping in the living room. War cries from the arena. Talking from upstairs and…giggling? I headed to Elesis's room and let myself in.

I called out, "Hi Rena, Elesis."

The two girls turned around, surprise on their face.

Rena responded, "Hey Lu. Join us."

I sat down on the bed, as they resumed their chatter.

I said, "So, guys, haven't you noticed how Add and Ara seemed…snug with each other lately?"

Elesis smiled. "I thought you'd never ask.

Rena chimed, "We should get them together! Hey Lu, want in on the master plan?"

I grinned. Oh yeah.

We devised a plan in 15 minutes. For now, I was to go spy on them. I slipped upstairs and heard talking.

"-so Elesis just randomly punched a guy at the mall, when he tried to hit on her. It was hilarious!" I hear Add laugh.

"I never thought she'd do that!"

"It was surprising."

I looked at the two, chatting with each other. Their faces seemed to get closer, and closer. Then, they kissed! Holy s***. They stayed like that for two seconds when they pulled away. I see both blush.

Ara stammered nervously, "Um, well, I should, um, g-g-g-go n-n-now."

Add stood there, staring at her, when he said calmly, "Ok. Hey, um, see you later?"

He didn't get a response. Ara had already ran off.

I hear him mutter, "Dang it."

He stalked off, probably to sulk.

I smirked. I had just received the juiciest bit of gossip, here in the mansion.

Ara's POV

_Don't think about him, don't think about him, _I chided myself after…that. We had kissed. I really liked him, and we kissed. Then, I made a fool of myself by running away. I'm a baka. I ran past Elsword's room, where moans were coming down the hall. I skidded to a stop, and slid the door open a peek. Aisha and Elsword were curled up against each other and his bed, watching a movie. I heard more moans. Probably a zombie movie. Then, I saw Elsword lean down and kiss Aisha, who kissed him back. Aww. They were a cute couple. Unlike Add and I. I had made a mess of everything. As I watched, the movie was forgotten and they were having a make out session. Probably not their first. I shut the door quietly and ran toward my room. When I reached it, I flopped down on my bed, closed my eyes, and began to daydream.

_I was sitting in Hamel's park on a bench. Everyone was with the people I matched them up with. Elsword and Aisha were pickpocketing strangers, Eve and Chung were under a tree talking, Rena was leaning on Raven, whose arm was draped around her shoulders. Lu and Ciel were sitting together and chatting and Elesis was with my brother, Aren. They were playing some game. Then Add appeared next to me. _

_"__Hey", I said._

_Add smiled at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach._

_Add said softly into my ear, "I really like you Ara."_

_I say confidently(I was shocked at how I said that), "I like you too."_

_Add grinned, normally, not like a maniac, and put his hand around my waist. I stared into his exquisite purple eyes and then he leaned down to kiss me. _

"HEY! ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!" I snapped out of my wonderful daydream, to see Aisha's purple eyes staring into mine.

"Oh, hi Aisha."

Aisha replied, "Hi. So, what were you doing by Elsword's room, huh?"

I smirked at her. "Merely spying of course. You two looked quite comfy there. Where's your boyfriend?"

Aisha blushed a shade of pink and said hotly, "So? You shouldn't care. And to answer your question, he's down training at the arena. I was going to join them shortly after I talk with you. Hey, you should focus on getting Add on a date with you."

I flush at her words.

I tell her, "He doesn't like me. I messed up in front of him today."

Aisha arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then can you explain why he keeps asking around to see where you are? Plus earlier, to get him away from Eve, Lu told him you were in the pool in a bikini. He seemed interested, cause he ran off to the pool."

I stared at her, dumbfounded. "What?"

Aisha sighed, "He likes you Ara. Give him a chance."

I reply, "I'll think about it. Now go see your boyfriend all hot and sweaty. I'm sure you'll like that."

Aisha flushed, and snapped back, "Shut up!"

I did the only logical thing. I shut the door in her face.

Rena's POV

After Lu spied and told us the news, I was jumping up and down in joy.

"OMG! ADD LIKES HER!"

Elesis laughed. "Chill Rena!"

I whined, "But Add has crush on someone! News flash!"

Lu stroked her imaginary beard. She said, "Well, setting them up on a date won't work, since Ara knows all the tricks to get two people together. So what do we do? She's been avoiding him."

Elesis stopped laughing and said, "That's true. Ideas?"

Two new voices entered the conversation.

"We have one."

"I think you might want to hear this."

We all turn around. Aisha and Eve.

I asked, "So Aisha, Eve, what's this plan of yours?"

Aisha grinned. "You know how Winter Formal is coming up in Hamel? The boys ask the girls this year."

I yelled, "THAT'S BRILLIANT!"

Elesis grinned. "So, everyone has to get dates and we should tell the boys not to ask Ara and we shouldn't ask Add."

We called up all the boys, except for Add, and told them, "Don't ask Ara to go with you to Winter Formal." We filled them in on our plans. Just like the ElsAi date.

So that week, we reminded everyone Winter Formal was coming. Add looked excited. Everything was going to plan. But Ara wasn't looking at Add. She was instead staring dreamily at Chung. Oh no. But Chung had his eyes on one girl to be his princess. Eve. That night, we went out to dinner at the fanciest place in Hamel: Hamel of the Water Kingdom. Odd name, but the food, the decor, service, everything, was perfect! The place had a balcony, a flower garden, the works. It was a place of proposals.

That night, everyone dressed up nicely. I wore an El green one shoulder knee length dress, with glitter on the top and a darker green belt made of El leaves. The skirt puffed out slightly, with green layers.

Eve wore an amber colored strapless dress. It was ankle length, with a floral design on the bottom of the shirt/top. There was a belt made of amber, which glowed like her eyes. The skirt was simple; it was all amber colored.

Elesis had an orange and red dress. The top had glittery spaghetti straps and a plain top. The belt hung loosely from the dress and was made of obsidian. The red skirt had a 'fluttery' look and was slightly ruffled on the edge.

Seventeen year old Lu had picked out a black one shouldered dress with purple glitter. It went to her knees and the glitter made a zigzag design. It was simple enough for her.

Ara had a sleeveless pale orange dress, with golden rhinestones on the straps. The belt was made of citrine gems that were carved to look like spear heads. The skirt was pleated and was a slightly darker than the top.

Aisha was forced into a lilac halter neck dress. The top had opals sewn into it, while the skirt was ruffled and plain. She wore a belt of glowing, enchanted rubies, that had runes carved into them. Made by her boyfriend, of course.

All the boys wore suits, with different colored ties; Elsword in red, Chung in white, Raven in black, Aren(surprisingly) in orange, Ciel in navy blue, and Add in deep purple. We were all seated at a table inside. We ate our food, and then came then time of proposals. Everything was perfect. But the only problem was Ara. She kept flirting with Chung. That was inexcusable. She needed to be with Add! She was also conversing with everyone. Except for a particular white haired, purple eyed boy who really seemed to like her. Then, the first proposal came. Aren. Tall, handsome Aren boldly went next to Elesis, knelt down on one knee, and opened a small red velvet box. Inside was a ring with a ruby carved into the shape of flames.

Aren asked her, "Elesis, it would be my great honor to escort you to Winter Formal. You melted my heart."

Elesis stared at him and his ring in shock, and then accepted. Ara and Elsword's jaws dropped all the way to the ground as Aren kissed Elesis.

Elsword's POV

I stared at Aren and Elesis. I was shocked. A vision danced out in my head.

_Vision_

_I stood in a tux with a red tie. I gripped the arm of my girlfriend Aisha as we walked down the aisle. She looked stunning in her fiery red dress. We parted as our friends walked down arm in arm. Then, my sister came out in a gorgeous pale red wedding dress. Aren stood at the end. They married and then I looked at my new sister-in-law. Ara._

I blurted out, "Hey sis, if you marry Aren, doesn't that mean my brother-in-law is Aren and my sister-in-law, or something is Ara?"

Ara stared at me in shock while everyone sweatdropped. Including my sister.

Elesis groaned. "Bro, it's just a date to Winter Formal. Doesn't mean we're gonna get married! Don't jump to conclusions!"

Next to me, Aisha laughed. I elbowed her. She stepped on my foot.

"Ow!"

Everyone turned to me.

Elesis asked, "Something wrong Elsword?"

Aisha glared at me, warning me not to say anything or else I would die.

"Um, nothing, Elesis."

Aisha sniggered next to me.

Then, the next proposal came.

My POV

Everyone watched a certain 24 year old get up from his seat and go to a seventeen year old demon girl. Ciel pulled a black rose out of thin air and handed it to Lu. She stared at him with disbelief.

Ciel started, "Lu, I've known you for a while. Ever since I found you that day, unconscious, we've been the best of friends. Sure, I'm your butler, housekeeper, etc, but we are friends, even if you don't admit it. I owe my life to you Lu. If you hadn't brought me back to life, I wouldn't be here, sitting with you and our new friends. So I really would appreciate it if you go with me to Winter Formal."

The delicate black rose floated in midair, twirled, and then burned with a dark aura. It floated down to Lu's hand.

Lu smiled at him and said, "I would love to go to Winter Formal with you."

Ciel sighed with relief. He kissed Lu's hand like an old-fashioned gentleman and walked back to his seat.

Raven decided to suck it up and ask Rena. He wasn't afraid. Right? Nah. He was afraid of rejection, since he had liked Rena for a while now. He secretly pulled out his gift. It sat there, seemingly saying, _Dude, go on already!_ The gift taunted him for a while. It just sat there, gleaming in the restaurant lights. Before he lost his courage, he had gotten up and walked to Rena.

Raven said, "Um, Rena? Could you come outside to the gardens with me?"

Rena glanced at him, and nodded, almost shy. Rena got up and walked with him to the gardens. Raven heard the others stalking them from behind but he didn't really care. When they reached the gardens, Raven pulled out his 'gift'. He opened the small box to reveal a small glowing green seed. An El seed. Rena watched as Raven threw the seed into the air. It exploded into green pixie dust. The dust settled around the couple and a illusion Tree of Life grew and expanded. Flowers blossomed and glowed.

"Rena, will you come with me as my date to Winter Formal?", Raven asked his crush.

Rena's cheeks burned pink. Her reply? "Of course!"

She kissed him on the cheek, which made everyone go, "Aww!"

Raven and Rena yelled, "Shut up!"

Everyone laughed, and then they all went back inside.

Ara's POV

I refused to look at Add for the entire time. Tonight, I was going to be entranced by Chung, instead of Add. Chung was my age, and Add was two years older than me. Chung looked amazing tonight in his suit. I really wanted him to ask me to Winter Formal. But however much I flirted with Chung, he didn't seem to admire me or acknowledge me more than a friend. Chung had his eyes on a certain Nasod queen. Eve. I snuck a look at Add. Although Chung looked awesome tonight, Add was dashingly handsome. I blushed when Add stared at me. After Aren's, Ciel's, and Raven's proposals, Chung had gotten up. Everyone's attention was now on him. I watched him walk to Eve. When Chung reached her, the lights in the restaurant dimmed. Nasod lantern decorations appeared and flared with a blue light. Chung grasped Eve's hand, and gave her a silver headband with a blue Nasod drone as the decor.

Chung asked, "Come with me to Winter Formal, Eve."

Eve stared at him with her usual poker face.

She said monotonously, "No. I would not like to go with you."

The entire Elgang gasped. Everyone was staring at Eve. My jaw dropped. I felt pity for Chung, but relief for me. Does that mean Chung might ask me? It was possible. I looked at Chung's face. He looked rather hurt, since he liked Eve and wanted to go with her. I saw his eyes tear up.

Then Eve changed her tone of voice. She said softly, "I would love to go with you Chung."

Chung's head snapped up. He smiled at Eve and hugged her. Eve's poker face softened into gentle features. She pulled off her usual headband, and slid on her new one. The lights turned on. I was now incredibly disappointed. Chung and Eve were now a thing. I saw Rena have a giddy face. She was up to something…maybe a plan to get Chung and Eve together? Elsword was looking at Aisha. The two were whispering with each other. Then, Elsword stood up. He beckoned Aisha to follow. Of course, it meant everyone had to go too. We followed Elsword down to the El gardens.

Elsword's POV

I shivered nervously. I had prepared everything for Aisha. I just hope she will accept. The boys and I had a bet to see who would top each other with the best proposal. So far, Raven was in the lead. I hope this one will do it. I looked at Rena and gave her the signal. Small purple lilacs dropped evenly to make an aisle. The trees glittered with small purple flowers with red runes on them. My proposal area was in a grove of trees. The trees held red and purple rune lanterns. Aisha came onto the pathway. She looked gorgeous in her purple dress.

Aisha looked around, and questioned, "Really Elsword? Gotta be so fancy, huh?"

I smirked at her. "Of course Grape. Anything for you."

For once, she didn't criticize me for calling her Grape.

I summoned some purple and red mini stars and they exploded into purple and red gleaming stardust. As they floated down, Rena called down some red and purple flowers. One fell into her hair.

Aisha grinned at me. "Go on Eldork."

I took a deep breath, and said, "Aisha, we've been arguing for years now. Yeah, this morning, we fought with magic in the living room and pissed off Elesis, Ara, and Rena. Although we fight, you are the reason why I fight each day to live. Once, you asked me if you were funny, annoying(yeah, you actually said that), if you were a good girlfriend, if I would pick your life or mine, and if I even loved you. I didn't answer, cause it would sound cheesy. And it still does. To your questions, I say, you aren't funny, you're hilarious. Annoying? Heck yeah. After all, that's what caused our brawl in the living room today. If you were a good girlfriend. No you aren't, cause you're the best I could ever ask for. Your life or mine? Mine, cause you are my life. If I loved you? No, I don't love you because you mean the whole world to me and I would kill anyone who hurt you, friend or foe. So please go to Winter Formal with me."

I held out a box with a necklace and bracelet. The necklace made of amethysts, with red rune engravings on them. The pendant was an amethyst lilac, which encased an El flower. The pendant glowed with red runes. The bracelet was made of enchanted red rubies in the shape of fire. The bracelet had a purple gem charm which was a ruby carved into the shape of fire. Encased in the gem, was a very small plaque that said, **Elsword and Aisha. **The small bracelet also had runes carved into the rubies, making them glow red. The purple gem was surrounded by a purple aura. Aisha seemed lost for words. The Elgang in the background said _Aww _as they watched the scene unfold. I leaned down to kiss Aisha. She slipped on the bracelet and necklace.

I told her, "If you ever need me, touch the runes on the pendant and I'll be there. After all, I have a matching one."

I pulled out a necklace that was fairly simple; there was a black string that had a red rune pendant.

Aisha said, "I'll go with you, Cherry." Aisha snickered at me.

She stands on tiptoes to kiss me. I lean down and embrace her.

Add's POV

I stood, watching Elsword and Aisha embrace and kiss. I felt my mind going back to its usual insanity…no! Think of Ara! Think of Ara! You're gonna ask her to Winter Formal. I felt my mind settling back to normal. I felt at peace. I fingered the small gift in my pocket. Do it, Add. I knew I couldn't top Elsword's proposal, since he always went out of his way to impress his girlfriend, Aisha. While we were down at the gardens, I knelt down to Ara. Ara looked at me in surprise.

I said, "Ara, I know after…that happened, I figured you may not like me. But when I'm with you, I feel at peace. When I'm with you, I feel happy. I don't feel as insane anymore. So if it's ok with you, can we go as friends to Winter Formal?"

Ara looked like she was about to say no, when her brother Aren pulled her to the side. They talked for a couple of minutes, and then the siblings came back.

Ara replied, "Sure. but only as friends."

I touched the gift in my pocket. Ara looked nervous, as if she was expecting something. I knew it was now or never. I nervously handed her the gift. Ara opened it. Inside was a golden ring, with a citrine spearhead. It was nothing fancy, nothing magical, but it was my gift to her.

Ara hugged me, and whispered, "Thank you."

Aren's POV

After my bud Add asked my little sister to Winter Formal, I immediately knew she was going to say no. I pulled her aside.

Ara hissed, "I'm going to say no. What's wrong about that, huh?"

I growled, "Ara, Add has been meaning to ask you to Winter Formal for a long time, ok? He has finally gotten the guts to ask you and you decide to break his heart by saying no? I didn't raise you to be a heartbreaker. And don't you dare say that you like Chung. Chung likes Eve and vice versa and you know it. Don't deny it."

Ara snapped, "Fine, but he's gonna think it's a date."

I replied, "Just tell him you want to go as friends."

Ara groans. "Fine."

_Time Skip to two days before Winter Formal_

Rena's POV

Dress shopping! My favorite time! The girls and I went to Hamel Mall. Everyone was excited for Winter Formal, even non-girly girls like Aisha and Lu. We headed toward a dress shop. I stopped them before going inside.

"Ok girls, let's step outside our comfort zone, shall we?",I said.

Everyone nodded. We entered the store. We decided to go one person at a time, to make it long and enjoyable. First up was Elesis. We found her several different black dresses. But then we eliminated to three dresses. The first was long and had sequins only at the top. Here were the scorings out of 10 for all the girls:

Eve: 8.5

Ara: 9.5

Aisha: 9

Lu: 9.9

Elesis: 9.8

Me: 9.9

Conclusion: It was a stunning dress. A possible outfit for Elesis. But it wasn't just right for Winter Formal. Maybe prom?

It was a stunning dress, but not perfect.

The second was a simple long black dress. The scorings were:

Eve: 7

Ara: 5

Aisha: 6

Lu: 7

Elesis: 5

Me: 2

All in all: That dress was too plain. Had absolutely no design whatsoever.

The last one had thick straps. It was black with gray/white and black sequins. The skirt made Elesis look like a mysterious dark knight. The top started out black, then faded to white/gray in the middle, and then back to black on the skirt. It was covered in sequins. The scorings were:

Eve: 9.9

Ara: 10

Aisha: 10

Lu: 9.5

Elesis: 10

Me: 10

Conclusion: The perfect dress for Winter Formal! It was gorgeous! Aren will definitely drop dead because his date is drop-dead-gorgeous.

Afterwards, we decided to find a dress for Eve. Afterwards, we had narrowed it down to four different dresses.

The first was a strapless silver/white dress. The top was sequined with black and white. The skirt was loose, but layered, ruffled, and comfy enough for Eve. The scorings were:

Eve: 8.9

Ara: 9

Aisha: 10

Lu: 9.5

Elesis: 8.5

Me: 9.9

Conclusion: The dress was beautiful, well-fitted, and had very good scorings, although Eve herself gave it an 8.9. Everyone else seems to think it was the perfect one.

The second was a simple, ivory colored, floor length dress with spaghetti straps. It was very simple. The skirt was also layered. The scorings were:

Eve: 10

Ara: 6

Aisha: 9.9

Lu: 0

Elesis: 3

Me: 4

Conclusion: Although the wearer likes the dress, only one person other than the wearer gave it a passing grade. Everyone else gave it a 6 and below. (even a zero).

The third was a strapless golden floor length dress. The top had rhinestones and the skirt had a leafy design. Scorings:

Eve: 10

Ara: 10

Aisha: 9.9

Lu: 9.5

Elesis: 9.5

Me: 10

Conclusion: This dress was beautifully made! Three people said 10. The lowest scoring was a 9.5. This dress is perfect for Nasod Queen. It will definitely make Chung faint because Eve looks so awesome and regal.

The fourth was a one strap yellow dress. The top with striped with white glitter and cut on one side. The skirt was 'trumpet style' and had a small train. Scorings were:

Eve: 9.9

Ara: 10

Aisha: 8

Lu: 0(Cause she liked black and purple and dark blue only)

Elesis: 7

Me: 9

Conclusion: Although this dress almost rivaled dress 3, Lu had given it a zero, making it a low standard. The highest was a 9.9 from the wearer. The lowest was a 0.

The girls had narrowed their results for Eve down to 2 dresses. The first and third. After we had discussed the dresses, we had decided on Dress 3. It fit her elegantly and plus, I knew it knock the socks off Chung.

Afterwards, we decided to shop for Lu. Lu was going to be difficult, since she liked dark colors. The seventeen year old was also picky. After going through several stores, we had two dresses. One had to leave.

The first was a one shoulder gown. The one strap had white rhinestones lining it, with more white rhinestones and sequins on the top. The skirt was floor length, simple black, but had rhinestones reaching lower than the hip. There was a daring side slit where the rhinestone trail ended. Scorings:

Eve: 10

Ara: 9.9

Aisha: 10

Lu: 10

Elesis: 9.9

Me: 9

Conclusion: A very, very likely dress for Lu. Dark colored, with a tad bit of light colors, and a daring slit is the perfect combination for Lu. It describes her, in a way. It will probably steal the spotlight. Ciel will have to fight for her! ;-)

The second dress was a strapless black dress with white designs. The top had swirly designs in white. The skirt was floor length, and had ruffled layers. Scorings:

Eve: 9

Aisha: 9

Ara: 9.9

Lu: 10

Elesis: 8.5

Me: 8.5

Conclusion: An ok dress.

We chose dress 1 for Lu, since we knew she was daringly gorgeous in it. We decided to have a lunch break at El's Cafe. We chatted about dresses, who liked who, the typical latest gossip. After finishing lunch, we got up and went shopping again. I was determined to find the perfect dress for everyone.

Ara insisted she wanted to go next. She wanted to get hers done and over with. Apparently, it can't happen, because she was torn between 19 different dresses. We managed to help eliminate the majority of them, which left us with 2 dresses again.

Dress 1: A red thick strap dress. The straps were golden leaves that went all the way to the hem off the dress. The middle was a simple red and the back was a see through fabric.

Scores:

Eve: 9

Aisha: 7

Ara: 10

Lu: 6

Elesis: 8.5

Me: 7

Overall: An ok typical dress. Lowest was a 6. Highest was a 10.

Dress 2: A red strapless dress. The top and skirt was plain, while a thick circle of white rhinestones served as a 'belt.'

Scores:

Eve: 9

Aisha: 8

Ara: 10

Lu: 8.8

Elesis: 9

Me: 9.5

Overall: Although fairly simple, Ara can pull it off to make it a gorgeous, spotlight stealer dress. If she does, Add will die from her hotness.

Then, Aisha insisted on going last, so that made me go after Ara. We had gone to several more stores to look at dresses.

After several hours, we had found ourselves perfect dresses. Elesis had her black and white sequined dress, Eve stuck with her floor length golden dress, Lu had her daring black and white rhinestone dress, Ara picked her red strapless dress, I had a thick see through strap dress that was white and pale blue, with a skirt that looked similar to a mermaid's, and the top having a lot of glittery rhinestones. Aisha had gone last, and believe me, I was glad she did. It took forever to find one dress for that purplette, because she was such a tomboy. We had finally found her something after searching the mall for 6 hours, just for Aisha. It was a midnight blue dress, with spaghetti straps, tons of rhinestones, from the top, to the mid-point of the slightly ruffled end skirt. We had gone home, satisfied with our selections.

_skip to Winter Formal_

Add's POV

The boys and I stood in the Temple of Frozen Water. It was where the Winter Formal ball was going to be held. We all stood at the entrance, waiting for our dates to come. All of us were dressed in tuxes, with ties matching our dates' dress colors. Sort of. Elsword wore a red tie, despite our protests that Aisha's dress was purple. He obviously didn't listen. Aren wore a typical black tie, Chung in a golden colored tie, Ciel with a white one, Raven in a blue(I saw Chung staring at Raven's tie enviously; he wanted blue) one, and Elsword, well, you all know his color choice. Me? I had picked a crimson tie. It was darker than Elsword's; his was a fiery red. I felt kind of disappointed. I knew that Ara was only going with me because Aren forced her to.

Then, a red chariot arrived onto the scene. The chariot was pulled by two black horses with smoke coming out of their nostrils and red mane and tail.. The chariot was flame red, and was on fire. It had a gold outlining. Looks like Elesis had decided to ride in style, and old fashioned, with her typical flare. Literally. Elesis stepped off the chariot. She wore a black and white dress. Her hair was long and let down, with a small braid pinned to the back of her head**(Grand Master hair look. That hair looked neater than the Blazing Heart's. Same classes though.) **Aren stared at her in awe. He then took her arm and led her inside. One couple down, five more to go.

Another chariot came down. This time, it was as black as night, with dark blue outline. The outline glowed and then erupted into a blue flames. The chariot was pulled by two nightmarish demon cats. The cats were black, with blue eyes with no irises or anything. On the chariot rode a seventeen year old demon girl, with a blue tail flicking back and forth. Lu's white hair was left long, thick, wavy, and choppy, her usual style**(Normal Lu)**. The demon girl wore a black and white dress, with rhinestones glinting one the one strap and top. The skirt had a slit on one side and a messy looking slit on the other. Typical of Lu. She stepped off her chariot, to be met by Ciel. He did it like a gentleman; took her hand, kissed it, and led her arm in arm into the party.

As the couple turned, an ivory and gold chariot approached. The gears were seen, with Code Battle Seraph designs on it **(Code Battle Seraph headdress designs, Ophelia, and Oberon light blue wing thingies)**. Light blue and white designs glittered on the chariot. Nasod gems floated on the chariot's edges. They were what I needed to complete my research. I felt a grin coming on my face. Those Nasod codes…I needed them…My brain started to go insane again. I started for the chariot. The boys noticed, because they seemed alarmed. I hear Chung mutter, "Oh no." Then, they grab my arms. I hear Chung mutter, "Calm yourself, Add. Don't lose yourself to those gems." I relax a bit. Then, I turn away, so I wouldn't have to look at the chariot.

I hear a whirring of Nasod drones. I cover my ears. I was going nuts. Then, someone touches my shoulder.

"Add, she's gone." Raven said.

I looked up. Good.

A pale green chariot made its way down the road. It had a bright, sunny aura that seemed to bring happiness to the world. The chariot was delicate and fair. Perfect for an elf. Light green El leaves decorated the chariot, along with grass green swirls. The chariot left a trail of rose petals. The chariot harnessed simple white horses. When it reached us, it skidded to a stop and the elf stepped off, looking stunning and fair. Rena wore a pale blue and white dress. Her hair was left down, Night Watcher style and had a crown of blue flowers. Elsword and I sniggered at Raven's awestruck face. Rena daintily stepped off the chariot…and tripped. Probably on purpose. Faster than one of her speeding arrows, Raven rushed to her side and caught her. The Night Watcher smiled at him sweetly, as a faint tinge of pink spread across her face. Raven looked flustered as he gazed at the archer in his arms. Elsword and I laughed silently in the background. Raven then took Rena's hand and the couple walked inside.

The minute they left, Elsword and I burst out laughing.

"Did-_snicker- _you- _snicker-_ see his face?" Elsword said, as he howled in laughter.

I wiped tears from my eyes. "Yep. We'll tease "big boy" Raven about this forever!"

Just then, a purple and silver chariot appeared in the air. It was being pulled by two dark purple dragons with silver scales. It swooped down from above, and landed gracefully onto the ground. The chariot was purple and silver, as mentioned before, with fire, ice, a lightning bolt, and a twirling piece of wind floating on the corners. Aisha, the Elemental Master stepped off the chariot boldly, in a midnight blue dress. Her hair was in her signature low pigtails and she gripped a staff with wings on the sides.

Now it was my turn to laugh. Elsword was staring at Aisha, his jaw dropped.

He muttered, "Aisha?"

I sweatdropped. Aisha whacked him with her staff. I also noticed she was also wearing a belt with enchanted red rubies with runes carved into them, along with her new necklace and bracelet, all given to her by Elsword. The said person had snapped out of his shock, offered her his arm, and led her inside. Now I was alone.

Just then, an orange and white chariot arrived, holding a young girl with black hair. My date. The chariot was pulled by two white, giant foxes. The chariot was orange, with white foxes decorating it. Typical of the Sakra Devanam. Then, Ara stepped off, wearing a red dress and a red and white hairpin. Her hair was pinned up with a black, gold, and white hairpin with golden flowers adorning the side**(Yama Raja hair. I didn't see it clearly, so I took my best guess.)**

I casually said, "Hi."

But inside, my heart was beating fast. She looked absolutely stunning tonight. I felt a nosebleed coming on. Ara nodded at me, and then we strode in together.

Ara's POV

I looked at my date, Add. He looked…what's the word? Hot. Absolutely hot. Hotter than Chung, perhaps? Nah. Add took my hand and led me in. His Dynamos circled him. I gripped my spear nervously. Add and I walked in, and saw hundreds of people in the room with music playing. People were dancing, eating, talking, the typical party activities. The village kids were dressed up and playing games. I saw familiar faces. Elsword and Aisha were dancing in the crowd, Lu and Ciel were performing magic and fighting techniques for the kids, Raven and Rena were chatting, Aren and Elesis were eating with each other, and Chung and Eve were waltzing with each other. I felt a pang of jealousy. Chung looked awesome tonight, but so did Eve.

She was in her floor length golden dress. Eve wore a pair of white gloves. Her silver hair was put in braids and pinned up**(Code:Empress style)**. She wore her new headband as a headdress and the gem on her forehead glowed. Eve was, sadly, beautiful tonight. I felt the urge to 'accidentally' drop punch on her, but I shook the thought out of mu head. The Code:Battle Seraph seemed to be having a lot of fun. Her amber eyes shone with happiness and her head rested on Chung's shoulder. Her gloved hand was in Chung's as they danced the night away.

I saw Add staring at me. His white hair was amazingly messy and his purple eyes had a tinge of…jealousy? Maybe he did like me.

Rena's POV

Wow. The night was going perfectly. Elsword and Aisha looked amazing together, as usual. Elesis looked happy talking with Aren. Lu and Ciel seemed to be having a terrific time with the kids. Chung and Eve were dancing. As for me? My little plan of "accidentally" falling couldn't have gone better! When I fell, Raven seemed to fall too. In love. With me. Yes! We sat next to each other, talking. Each word we spoke seemed to bring us closer together. I shifted next to him. As we conversed, I noticed the night wasn't going as well as hoped. Ara was staring at Chung and ignoring Add, who seemed crestfallen. Add gazed at her with admiration. Oh no. It seemed my friend had a one-sided crush on a boy who was with her friend. I turned my attention away from the couple. Raven was looking at me worriedly.

In a gentle voice, he asked, "Rena? Are you alright?"

I said, "Yeah."

Raven questioned me, "Liar. I know that tone. Something's wrong, isn't it?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Ara is ignoring Add and going after Chung. Add likes her and Chung doesn't. Chung's with Eve."

Raven groaned. "Looks like the plan isn't going well. Let's call for everyone."

We gathered Chung and Eve, Elsword and Aisha, Elesis and Aren, and Lu and Ciel. We met in a room and Aisha sound proofed it. No one heard us, but we could hear them.

Lu asked, "Ok, what's up Rena?"

"The plan isn't working guys. Chung, she's been staring at you for the whole night!" I deadpanned.

Chung groaned. He put his arm around Eve.

The prince of Hamel said, "Look guys. I know, once upon a time, I liked Ara. I really did. But then it turned into sisterly love. I like Eve now."

He smiles at Eve tenderly.

Chung continues, "Look, I can't break Ara's heart. I just can't. So, with that out of the way, what do we do?"

Elesis says, "I have an idea. It's not going to be pretty, but there's a chance this is going to work. BTW, Chung, you might just have to break Ara's heart."

We listen in as Elesis explains what she wants us to do.

Afterwards, we all agreed that it was the only way. Elsword and Aisha went to go tell the host to get ready and everyone else got into position.

Just before the plan was executed, Raven walked up to me and said, "Look, Rena, I-"

He was cut short. I saw Elesis dragging Ara over to a stage that had been set up.

The host said, "This is for Prince Chung Seiker of Hamel and he has a proposal to make."

I saw Ara sigh dreamily at Chung, who was walking up to the stage.

He took the mike and said, "Eve, Queen of the Nasods, Code Battle Seraph, please come up."

I see Eve walk up, her eyes glimmering with joy.

Chung continued, "Eve, ever since I saw you, I really liked you. A lot. So when you agreed to come to Winter Formal with me, I couldn't have been any more delighted. I wouldn't go with any other girl besides you. Winter Formal wouldn't have been special without you going as my date. So now, I want you to be mine. Please be my girlfriend."

Eve looks shocked at his proposal. Other girls in the crowd cries, some because they liked him, others because they were touched. Mostly because they had a crush on him. I see Ara crying quietly, looking incredibly disappointed.

Then Eve says, "Yes."

Chung sweeps her off her feet and kisses her. On the lips. I squeal with delight. Everyone cheers. I hear some other teenage village girls say, "Finally! He made a move already! They're a couple!" Yes, finally. Now, time to get one more together. Add and Ara.

Add's POV

I watch the Nasod girl kiss Chung. Finally! Chung is with Eve, I get a chance with Ara! Then, a slow song starts up. About love. I see Ara crying as she leaves the dance floor. I also see the gang waltzing with each other. Elsword and Aisha, Elesis and Aren, Rena and Raven, Lu and Ciel, and Chung and Eve. The newest couple. I wonder if they're doing this on purpose. Oh well. They'll never tell me. Then, a flash of red runs toward me. Ara. I catch her as she wilts into my arms.

She sobs, "Chung-_sob-_asked-_sob-_Eve to be his g-g-girlfriend! He doesn't like me! I thought he did, but now I know he doesn't! "

I hugged the sobbing Sakra Devanam. I felt her teardrops wetting my suit. I heard Ara's anguished sobs. I felt rage toward the person who made her cry. Chung. I wanted to go give him a beat down, but that would probably ruin my chances with Ara, since I was beating up her crush(ex-crush?) and that he would feel bad for her and try to please her. I looked toward the dance floor. None of them turned toward us, except for Rena. She grinned and winked. What?I thought she liked Raven! I turned away, and gently took Ara's hand.

Ara wipes away her tears and says, "Add, I'm sorry for ignoring you and being rude."

I smile at her and say teasingly, "Apology accepted, milady. It would greatly please me if you dance with me."

I kissed her hand. Ara giggled. Wow, I actually made her laugh!

Ara replies with the same tone, "Of course, sir. I would be honored."

I lead her to the dance floor. We danced the whole song. Ara settled her head onto my shoulder. I usually don't like people getting all "touchy" on me, but for Ara, anything.

After hours and hours of eating, talking, and dancing, Winter Formal was almost over. And I still hadn't made a move. After we had danced, Ara and I had hung out, until some guy from the village with mussed black hair and blue eyes had taken her away to dance. I was jealous. After she had danced with him, Ara went on, flirting with other boys and dancing all of them. I decided to ask her to walk with me. I saw her with some blonde haired, hazel eyed guy and a brown haired, brown eyed boy. They were talking and laughing and Ara was winking at them. Playfully, right? Then, I saw the brown haired kid leave for some red head girl. Then, the boy took her to dance and they seemed to get closer with every beat. Ara and the boy leaned in, almost to the point of kissing, when I walked in.

"Hey Ara" I said.

They jumped apart.

Ara smiled nervously. "Hi, um, A-a-a-Add."

Was she…blushing?

Ara continued, "So, this is my friend, Gunch**(He's an OC.) **. He's from around these parts!"

I cleared my throat. "So, Ara, want to go out to the garden and get fresh air or something?"

Ara looked at Gunch. She said, "You don't mind, do you?"

Gunch said, "Of course not Ara. Go on."

Ara blushed. "Thanks. Let's go Add."

As she turned around and walked off, I glared at Gunch, with a look that said, _Back off. She's mine._ He smirked evilly at me. I growled under my breath as I turned to follow Ara.

We headed toward the garden, walking hand in hand, chatting. Ara told me about Gunch and his friend, Naver. In return, I told her about a pretty green haired girl from Sander. Her name was Anudran. I also told her about Anudran's cute friend from Elder, Echo. I could have sworn I saw jealousy in her eyes, but the fire was gone in less than a second. We chatted for a bit, and then headed back up to the party. Ara waved goodbye; she was going to find her friend Gunch. I felt another arrow of jealousy stab me. A few minutes after we departed, Ara came rushing back, with more tears in her eyes.

I growled, "Ara, tell me who hurt you, and I'll go beat him up."

Ara wailed, "Gunch, I thought he was going to ask me out! But when I went to find him, he-"

Ara pointed to a familiar blond haired, hazel eyed boy. He was kissing a brunette girl with a fiery passion against the wall. He had his hands all over the brunette. The brunette, on the other hand, had her hands under his shirt. That did it! I stomped toward the couple, with Ara on my heels.

She grabbed my arm, and hissed, "Stop Add!"

I stopped and turned. "Don't you want me to kill this guy?"

Ara grinned mischievously. "Don't worry Add. I got this."

She grabbed her spear and tapped Gunch's shoulder.

Ara singsonged, "Oh Gunch!"

Gunch and the brunette stopped and looked at her.

Gunch said, "Oh. Hey Ara. Do you need something? Vee here was just leaving."

'Vee' snapped at him, "Excuse me? For one, I'm his girlfriend. And Gunch, get it straight! My name is Vivian! Not Vee! Vivian!"

Ara twirled her hair with her finger. She winked at Gunch, who smirked seductively at her. Grr.

Ara sweetly said, "Oh? Gunch, you had a girlfriend? You never told me! You said you were single! And to think I was gonna kiss you until you dropped dead!"

Vivian glared at her boyfriend. Then she turned to Ara. "Continue."

Ara said, "You didn't know? Poor you. I saw Gunch here, kissing some random brunette. Then, he made out with another girl. And another. Gunch told me I was his girlfriend too! He never told me that he had a girlfriend. Or that he was a cheating bastard either."

Vivian glared at her boyfriend.

Gunch protested, "I never said that! Ara's just making stuff up. I never made out with Lucy!"

Vivian snapped, "Then why did I just see you one hour ago kissing her? Oh Lucy!"

Lucy came over, her blue eyes shining brightly. "Yes, Vivi?"

Vivian said, "So, I heard you made out with Gunch. Is it true?"

I saw Gunch shaking his head.

Lucy said, "Uh yeah. He just walked up to me and we made out! Wow, the way he kisses and uses his-"

Vivi interrupted, "Thanks Lucy! See you later!"

Lucy walks off.

Vivi growls, "So, you are a cheating bastard Gunch. Forget it. We're over."

Vivi walks off. Then, Ara gooses Gunch with the dull end of her spear. He squeals like a girl.

Ara runs back and we high five.

I laugh. "That was a good one!"

Ara snickered. "Aww yeah!"

Then, we stop and stare.

I hear Elsword yell from the other side of the room, "Will you two kiss already?"

I turn away from the red faced Sakra Devanam and scream, "Shut up!"

I hear the rest of the Elgang roar with laughter.

I turn back to Ara.

"Sorry about-"

Ara kisses me on the lips. At first I don't respond, but then I kiss back passionately. We then release each other. I gaze into amber eyes.

I smirk, "So, we're dating now?"

Ara whines, "You didn't even ask properly!"

"Of course. Ara Haan, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

The Sakra Devanam kisses me, and says, "Of course."

We kiss again, and the rest of the room cheers, "FINALLY!"

**Boom! Done! This took forever! Next up: Cheve! Everyone's been begging for Cheve, so, why not? More later! P.S, Crimson Avenger released today! I'm planning to get her. Looks awesome! See you all later Elsword players!**


End file.
